eraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Never Surrender: Chapter 2
Never Surrender: Chapter 2 By MattShadow Jenny's POV "Crap," breathed Jenny as she ran zig-zagged down an alley. The Hunter that had been following her had spotted her once again and was already aiming towards her with his Tranquilizer gun. She hadn't heard from Malik in the past few minutes, but she had to assume he would meet her at the rendezvous site. But she couldn't concentrate on that at the moment. She had to lose the Hunter that was tailing her. Johann, it's Benson, I'm tailing pTp-14#198pF, how is it going with the other? Jenny heard him say/think into the mic. She turned a corner and hoped onto a trashcan and over a fence with ease. As Jenny hit the other side, she barrel rolled and went back into a running position just as Benson turned the corner. Damn. He holstered his gun and began to climb. "Perfect," Jenny whispered as she turned the corner. She began to head west as fast as she could without looking anything out of the ordinary. She attempted to contact Malik over the Psy-Network, but she couldn't get through. He must still be busy then, for once. Jenny walked into an open street and stopped next to some people waiting for the walk sign. Man that woman next to me is super hot, thought the tall red-shirted man next to a smaller more petite woman. Jenny blocked him out after he began to think of an unfortunate scenario involving a bedroom. Jenny focused on the woman next to him, and she did not share the same thoughts. Jenny smirked but then remembered she was still and trouble. The walking light changed and she pushed past the others and swiftly strode over to the other side. She looked off to the distance and spotted the motel that was there meeting point. Jenny ran over to the motel manager and asked for the key. "Hello, I would like to pick up the Key for the Strida reservation." The manager looked at her, nodded, and then handed her the key for room 3. "Has a guy come by for the other key?" The manager shook his head and turned back to what he was doing before. Jenny walked to the third door and inserted the key. She unlocked the door and entered. The room was draft with shallow light coming in from the holes in the curtain. It wasn't the best room, but it would serve its purpose. There Jenny waited, first for a few minutes, and then ten, and then almost an hour. She was getting worried when the door unlocked and swung open, revealing a tired and stressed out Malik. He paced over to the bed and sat down. "Where were you?" Inquired Jenny as she looked at him. Malik looked up at her and semi-smirked. "You do not want to know." He dropped his smile. "We need to get going, I think Niagara Falls should work for now." He got up and began to pace around. "We will have Hunters all over this place by now, knowing that we're here. So we will have to leave now and we will have to be quick. You ready to go?" I looked over to my single emergency suitcase that was filled with all my stuff. "Let's go." Category:Story Category:Chapter